


O L É

by duck_poot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (attempted) dirty talk, Bottom Dean, Fingerfucking, M/M, Making Out, PWP, idk what to tag this, im so sorry, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_poot/pseuds/duck_poot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>snazzyisclassy:</p><p>hot things to say during sex:<br/>-have u accepted my dick as ur lord and saviour<br/>-fiR E I N THE H O LE<br/>-gotta g o fa s t<br/>-u put the edible in incredible<br/>-o l é<br/>-u get a little angry when ur hungry<br/>-neigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	O L É

It's an early Friday morning in the bunker when Castiel rises from bed, kissing a sleeping Dean's forehead gently and stumbling to the kitchen for his coffee. He stifles a yawn as he reaches for his favorite mug, when he notices Charlie's laptop propped open on the table. He scans the kitchen for any sign of her, but supposes she must still be asleep in what was once his bedroom, before he moved in with Dean, of course. It strikes him as odd that she would forget her computer there, especially since she had made such a big deal about packing all of her things up the night before (she was about to depart from a short 3 day visit to the bunker).   
  
What he finds the oddest, however, is the fact that instead of lines and lines of weird codes flashing on the screen like usual, there is simply the image of a large dog wearing socks. It makes Castiel smile. He sits down at the table, coffee in hand, and takes a closer look. Interested, he places two fingers on the mouse pad and scrolls down. More dogs in socks. He continues to scroll curiously, until the pictures of dogs clad in socks are replaced by several blocks of text. Many of them seem to be silly personal stories or observations, and he's about to retreat back to Dean's and his bedroom when one particular post catchest his attention. 

[snazzyisclassy](http://snazzyisclassy.tumblr.com/post/57427488858/hot-things-to-say-during-sex-have-u-accepted-my):

  **hot things to say during sex:**

  * have u accepted my dick as ur lord and saviour
  * fiR E I N THE H O LE
  * gotta g o fa s t
  * u put the edible in incredible
  * _**o l é**_
  * u get a little angry when ur hungry
  * _neigh_



 

 

Castiel reads through the list, cocking his head curiously to the side. Perhaps he should take note of the advice, knowing Dean appreciates hearing him say things during intercourse. He decides it's probably best to memorize the list, just in case. He continues scrolling down the infinite blue page, and though he is slightly confused upon seeing a poorly drawn picture of a spider offering what was described as "hot choclety milk" (Is it supposed to be funny? He doesn't understand the joke.), he smiles his appreciation when he catches another post that should be useful to him later that night. 

 

[bangniam](http://bangniam.tumblr.com/post/60157266449/things-to-say-during-sex-gee-whiz-are-you):

  **things to say during sex**

  * gee whiz
  * are you feeling it now mister krabs
  * shark bait ooh ha ha
  * lets win this for mother russia
  * whats your gamertag
  * getcha head in the game
  * PULL THE LEVER KRONK



 

 

He is once again confused by the words, considering most of them have absolutely no meaning to him in their current context. But who was Castiel to judge human customs? He reads through each word carefully, comitting it to memory, before looking up to find Dean stumbling tiredly into the kitchen. He smiles, standing from his chair, and walks over to Dean. With his coffee in hand he pads quietly to where Dean stands, yawning, and wraps an arm snugly around his waist. He is met with a sloppy (and frankly quite stinky) kiss to the cheek.   
  
"G'morning Cas."   
  
"Hello, Dean."   
  
  
~~~~~~

 Later that night, Charlie has departed for a convention in California and Sam and Kevin are out at the library, and Castiel finds himself in the very familiar setting of Dean's bedroom, with the very familiar sensation of Dean's hot mouth moving along his neck. He finds himself letting a low gasp escape his mouth as he feels Dean's fingers fumble with the hem of his shirt. He soon has Dean pushed onto the bed beneath him, trailing wet kisses along his bare torso, leaning in to mouth at Dean's sensitive nipples. It's when Dean lets out a wanton moan and arches his back that Castiel remembers the helpful pieces of advice he'd stumbled upon that very morning. He lets a hand slide down into the front of Dean's pants and his fingers brush lightly over Dean's hardening member. He brings his face back up to Dean's, letting his tongue trail all the way up to the hollow behind his ear. Slowly, quietly, he lets his lips brush the skin there as he whispers.  
  
"Olé." 

 Castiel misses Dean's confused look as he dives down and smashes their mouths together for another lazy kiss, reaching down to remove as many articles of clothing as possible. Soon the pair of them is completely naked and Castiel has Dean sprawled in beside him, fingers buried deep into his ass. Dean is writhing and sinking deeper onto his fingers, but Castiel keeps his pace, scissoring him open agonizigly slow. Dean's face is contorted in pleasurable agony as he pants Castiel's name over and over,  _begging_ him to just fuck him already. But Castiel simply moves down to mouth at Dean's erection, never taking it in completely, simply pressing sloppy kisses along all of Dean's perinium as his fingers move inside of him. He ignores Dean's accusations of Cas being a huge cocktease as he comes back up, locking his eyes with Dean's.   
  
"Let's win this for mother Russia," He practically growls it, voice low and gravelly.  
  
"What the f-" But Dean's confused pleas are silenced as Castiel crooks his fingers inside of Dean, and his back arches from the bed and he moans loudly and shamelesly. Castiel takes this as a sign that his "dirty talk" must be working on Dean, who is currently gasping and moaning beside him. He pulls his fingers out from inside of Dean and flips him onto his stomach, carefully lining his erection up with Dean's entrance.   
  
He pushes in carefully, keeping a tight grip on Dean's hips to anchor himself. He groans, keeping still to let Dean adjust himself, before he begins thrusting gently. Dean's hands grasp into the sheets below him and Castiel reaches over Dean's back to grab one, lacing their fingers together. He starts to move faster and harder, slamming their bodies together and pressing his forehead to Dean's back.   
  
"That's it, Cas. Mmm darlin' you're perfect. Right there!" Dean's breathing is heavy as he chokes the words out, gripping tighter to Castiel's fingers. They continue like this for a while, Castiel thrusting wordlessly into Dean's raised ass as Dean breathes his encouragement, until Castiel is fucking him so hard that the only sounds Dean can produce are far from anything in the English language.   
  
Castiel pulls out and grabs Deans hips, flipping him onto his back and pulling his legs apart-he likes to watch Dean when he comes. He slides back in quickly, moving just as roughly as he had before, pushing in hard and deep and fast until they're both red faced and sweating.  
  
"Gotta go fast," Castiel murmurs as he shoots a glance down at Dean, who looks so gorgeous, sprawled out in front of him, body flushed pink and perfect lips open just wide enough to let loud gasps and moans escape. That sight alone is enough to push Castiel over the edge, as he reaches down to grip back onto Deans hips, orgasm building inside of him. One final push and he's rotating his own hips slowly, enough to brush against Dean's prostate, and Castiel's head is thrown back, moaning obscelely through gritted teeth as he comes inside of Dean.   
  
"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Castiel looks down just in time to catch the confused look on Dean's face as he comes as well, spurting a hot mess between them. They're both reveling in thick waves of pleasure until it's all over, and Castiel falls onto Dean's chest, both of them panting. They stay like that for a while, naked and hot, bodies pressed together as their chests heave heavily, enjoying the pleasures of their post-coital bliss. Dean cards his fingers through Castiel's hair and chuckles, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.   
  
"Cas?" He cranes his neck slightly to get a view of the sill figure on his chest. "What the fuck was that?" He smirks.   
  
Castiel tips his chin up to meet Dean's eyes, cocking his head to the side. Had he done something wrong? He, personally, had found the list of phrases to be quite helpful. Perhaps he hadn't said enough. He smiles. "Dean. You put the edible in incredible."  
  
~fin~ 

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written porn before i have no idea what i'm doing i'm so sorry 
> 
> please tell me what you think
> 
> ~~~  
> YOU GUYS I WROTE THIS AS A JOKE WITH MY FRIEND AND I'M GETTING ALL OF THIS POSITIVE FEEDBACK I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING WHAT IS THIS


End file.
